White King
Personality A bright man, calm and collected. Normally the life of the party, normally his own. Pretty funny, but his friends wouldn't exactly call him a comedian. But then again… they were never reallyin on the joke, were they? A facade made to trick everyone into thinking he was normal. Made to hide the mind of a broken man. Without any of his many made up personalities, Lincoln is an absolute mess. He's almost unable to truly make coherent sentences. Usually going off into mad rambles. Even still, his mind is sharp, if unfocused. His morality, however, is a fickle thing. He can never come to a consensus on what he thinks, or what he wants, or even on what he believes. It's always changing against his wishes. Backstory “My… my name is Lincoln. Or… I think it is? I’m not sure anymore. I haven’t been sure for a long time. But that’s the one that sticks out, you see? The name that persists in an endless sea of names. That keeps coming back to me, no matter where I look or what I read! So, yes! Yes! My name is Lincoln! Lincoln Castle! Billionaire industrialist of Astrocity. Heir to my father’s company.” “His name is Kaligan Castle... Cast- Yes, YES! That’s how I know my name! Because he’s the one that told me! Yes, okay… Okay. It’s my name… my name. W-wait! I’m sorry! I got excited, I got off track. Please, bear with me. I’m not good at getting straight to the point.” “My father’s side of the family helped founded this city. He believed in the idea of heroes. Ignorant fool! Wait! Not a fool, my father! He was no fool! He was father! Father! Yes, he was a fool! I use to believe his tales of heroes! I use to be a fool! Could you blame me? I was a kid? I idolized heroes! Like Titan! Like-like-like… ah, what does it matter? The ones I loved as a kid are all dead now anyhow!” “O-or are they? I think they are?” “Okay, Titan is alive. The irrelevant old bag of-“ “SORRY! I’m sorry! I get so confused! So muffled! I need to calm down! To focus!” “I was a young boy that idolized heroes, like all the other kids. I remember playing superhero on the playground. I-I didn’t have a power back then. I didn’t need one either. The kids I played with grew to gain theirs, but I never felt that envious. I was content being a normal kid.” “No, that’s not true!” “I cried as a kid because of how I didn’t have powers!” “N-no I didn’t?” “No, I didn’t. I didn’t cry. I was content without powers. I would grow up a reputable man, soon to take over my father’s company! I knew it was coming, so I and a few friends decided to go out in the world and travel for a bit. A year, actually. First we went to Ameri- no, Mexico! Yes, the famous Day of the Dead was a sight to see! Then America! Where we witnessed the Fourth of July the following week!” “Yes, I’m sure it was the following week.” “Oh, that was fun. Very fun for me! My friends kept their powers secret as we went from place to place, so I didn’t feel as useless as I normally did. They had to walk in MY shoes for a change! I didn’t bring it up, but they knew, that I knew, that they knew, that I knew! It was fun having this over them during the year long trip! But that’s unrelated! Yes, VERY UNRELATED!” “We decided to try and finish off our little tour around the Earth at Egypt. Sandy, very hot. One of friends couldn’t handle the heat very well, almost died. But we kept pushing through. We went to the famous Three Pyramids of Liza! No, Risa? GIZA! Yes, thank you Google!” “So, we were at Giza! We weren’t allowed in, for obvious reasons. Though, that didn’t stop me from asking them very annoyingly. Maybe a little too annoyingly. A man that was on our same tour, it was a group tour by the way, looked at me with red, no GREEN, eyes! I think I pissed him off somehow. I don’t know what I said, it was a long time ago. My friends, yelled at me, but I was being dumb. No, a HERO! I was being a hero!” “I got shot straight into a pyramid! With baby blue energy! It hit really hard, YEAH, REALLY HARD! FUCKER SENT ME FLYING A MILE INTO THE PYRAMI- No, that’s not right. We weren’t a mile away, were we? No, we were much closer! I think! But the distance doesn’t matter! I was shot! I was there, bleeding and in pain within the Pyramid! Broken bones were assured.” “I didn’t hear anything, I was too busy trying to not die. But…. Even with it so fuzzy, I know it was a losing battle. I know… I was gonna live! I wasn’t dying! I had the confidence of… of a coward. False bravado to make my death seem that much less FUCKING pathetic! But then she came into view!” “Her beautiful rays of light beamed down on me! Full, unbridled! It was magnificent! A sight that, even though I was near death, through all of my hazy memories, past all of these years, I still remember it perfectly! Mother moon hung high, so oh so high! She… looked down on me. She… she smiled at me.” “In that moment, I felt so much better than ever before! I don’t know what happened, and I didn’t care! It was as if I was on top of the world! But… but that was it. I don’t r-remember what happened next. When I woke up, I was already back home in Astro City. The doctors told me it had been weeks. Seven actually. No, five! That’s a better number! Wait, shit, it was seven! I prefer five, but it was seven!” "My friends were okay! But the tour guide and a few fellow tourist weren’t so lucky. Good, if I’m being honest! They were all assholes anyhow! Deserved what that guy did to them! Oh, who am I kidding? No they didn’t… One was a mother for fucks sake? Wait, how do I know that? I don’t remember any kids? She showed me pictures? No, I hated her! She was an annoying whore!” “Yeah, they deserved it.” “My friends came and saw me when they found out I was awake, except that they didn’t! I was so excited to see them, even though I never did! We talked for hours about what happened, through my mind! We laughed, I cried! We joked, I broke! We said our goodbyes, I had to be sedated into sleep!” “Best day ever!” “Worst moment of my life!” “I’m contradicting myself! I’m sorry, I know it’s confusing! But just know, I went to therapy. I got better! I’m worse! Except I don’t tell doc that, the narcissistic douche bag thinks he had me all figured out! That I had post-traumatic stress. Jokes on him though, I didn’t even know what those words meant! Wait, yes I do.” “A serious condition that can develop after a person has experienced or witnessed a traumatic or terrifying event in which serious physical harm occurred or was threatened.” “Okay, maybe the doc was actually on to something.” “Well, that doesn’t matter! What does is that I got better. Better at pretending! Oh, I’ve become good at that! I don’t mean to brag, but I’ve been fooling my father into thinking I was the old me for decades now. However, this new perspective on life allowed me to see… things. Things I had never seen before. Things that made this city disgusting!” “It was the hero’s fault! But I don’t blame them. Villains came out of NOWHERE! How were the heroes supposed to be ready for them? Well, by not being a bunch of stuck up whiny bastards! It’s their faults this city had crumbled! That wasn’t fair on them though… They were fighting, trying! Except they should be winning! Heroes WIN!” “Well, they were supposed to. Fake heroes don’t win. But were they fake? THEY HAD TO BE! I don’t think so, though. Well, I didn’t. I think I did? Maybe.” “The next few years was spent at the docs, regaining myself. Learning and learning while calming down. I never did, but I got good at being a faker. I could keep a straight face. I-I can hold conversations normally. Yet I never could make other friends. Hell, I couldn’t even find my old ones. I guess they went back on the trip without me. Maybe.” “Yet learning to be the ‘normal’ me wasn’t all that I figured out. Nope, I found out that I was strong. I was tough. I was a monster. During the night, at least. Only during the night. Stronger when the moon is out. Yeah, really strong. Really tough. Didn’t know by how much. Broke a guy’s jaw by ‘accident.’” “Actually it was on purpose. He was talking shit about my favorite bar. I shut him up after he got into the back alleyway. He never saw me hit him. I never saw him again after that. Just felt the crushing of bones against my knuckles. It was a satisfying feeling, so I went out and did it some more. Accidentally killed someone. Ran away before anyone would see the body. Or, before they could see me.” “I… I know that what I did was bad. Yet it felt SO nice. It was as if all- all this cloud in my head. All this constant noise. This constant, overbearing, migraine. All of it. As if all of it just disappeared when I got into it! When I hurt others, my pain, my feelings, my thoughts, all of it went away! I didn’t need to think to fight! I just fought, and fought! And fought! Until my knuckles were red from not just their blood, but my own!” “I kept this pattern up for a year, no a month, until the heroes got a little too close to catching me. For the time being, I calmed down. I thought about what I was doing. I knew I wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. I couldn’t. It was my only relive from myself! And I love myself! So much that I despise myself.” “So, I had to be smart. I made myself a nice costume! White! Themed after the lady herself, Moon! Inspired by the power she gave me. Because I know it was her! I know it!” “And so, I spent the next five years as a low level thug in a get up beating up anyone and everyone that seemed like they wanted a go! Even a few lower ranked heroes that happened to cross my path. A few died, but not enough to really get people on my ass.” “Then dad got sick. Really, sick.” “He might have got better, but he couldn’t risk his company on it. So, until the day he does die or that he’s fit to regain his position, the man announced his son as the heir to his fortune and company. His son was a happy kid that day. I wasn’t though. It meant less time I could be spending out there! It wasn’t fair!” “But I don’t deal in what is or isn’t fair, you see? No, I saw SOME potential in this. A chance to try something new. Something different from what I’ve been doing for around 5 years at that point. Now, I had a budget! And with the fortune my father had handed me with the company, almost gave me near unlimited resources.” “I… started an empire that year. It was small, at first. But quickly grew. It grew so fast! Despite the heroes snipping on my heels, I kept one step ahead of them. I even made a name for myself, my other self. The White King, everyone dubbed me. For my clothing, I think. Could have been a race thing. Even if they don’t see my skin.” “I’m now a name that the City’s underbelly knows! The White King, known for being quick and brutal! It was perfect for me! Especially since I was still out there, doing what I had been doing for years before hand. Only increased my rep on the streets! And that was important! But not really, yeah? I wish it were, but my rep meant nothing.” “M-my goal isn’t the reputation. It isn’t. It n-never was, was it? No, it couldn’t have been. I don’t care about the fame. I just want… something. Something! SOMETHING! I want something! And I need to think to know what it is! I can’t think!” “I… I can’t think.” “I want to think.” “Please let me think.” “Please…” Origin of Powers Born with his powers, but didn’t awaken them until much later in life. Powers Power in Night. -Whenever the night falls, or he is in a particularly dark room, Lincoln gains impressive strength of +30kN and durability of 30kN. This power is further amplified when the moon is out. A quarter moon, and it’s 25% higher(defense is 37kN, offense +37kN.) Half moon, 50%(defense is 45kN, offense +45kN). Three-fourths moon, 75%(defense is 52kN, offense +52kN). However, simple amplification is not his only trick. Lincoln is unable to feel pain when under the power of a quarter moon or higher. He can still get hurt, he just isn’t able to truly notice it until the moon fades away. When under the effect of the moon, his eyes glow an unnatural white. The more of the Moon's light he's under, the brighter they are. Weaknesses Obviously, he is powerless in the day time. Well, mostly, but we’ll get to that later. During the night, if something happens to cover up the moon, then he loses his buffs as well as his ability to ignore pain. He requires direct contact with moonlight to gain these buffs. Examples “RAGH!” A fist smashed through the wooden door, griping the man by the collar before ripping him back through! He was tossed harshly to the ground! The coward didn’t have a moment before a fist smashed his head further into the ground! Through the cement under them, causing blood to splash the walls! “Perfect…” Equipment A specially designed suit that’s made to store light from the moon and feed it to him in low amounts equivalent to a quarter moon. It can be increased to the amount of a half moon only, however, there is a finite amount of moon light saved up. Enough to last 6 turns at a time (25% moon light). Allowing in more light lowers it down to 4 turns (50% moon light). Once he's out, then he's out until he can recharge at night. Also, the suit can be drained if it sustains enough damage. Also, needs to be recharged IRP. Weaponry Two brass knuckles with spikes, as well as quarter moon shaped duel daggers. Key Skills He has become a proficient fighter. A fast and smart talker. Able to put on a false person in seconds. Not exactly a manipulator, but he can lie very well. Residence Lives in the Suburbs. Category:All Characters Category:OC Category:OC Villains Category:Villains